Words
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: The evolution of a relationship summarized in the fewest of words. It's the little words that make such a big differnce. ML fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: Michael/Lola oneshot. Suddenly, I'm losing interest in fanfiction all together. It's unexplained. Check out my Life With Derek fic, "Secrecy" after this. **

**Disclaimer: -sighs and rolls eyes- **

* * *

**Words**

**1. Guard**

He makes a mental note to ask her to guard him again in basketball so that for one split second, she leaves her vanilla-scented perfume on his shirt, when she jumps on his back again.

**2. Chocolate**

She loves chocolate even more now, because it's sweet – just like him.

**3. Dance**

He's never seen anyone dominate the wide dance floor and dance so freely to the music he puts on, as the school's DJ at another Pacific Coast Academy dance.

**4. Smile**

She has to act like it's an ordinary thing when he smiles, but she's really blushing – even more, when the smile is directed at her.

**5. Giggle**

He's never heard anything as melodious as her giggles, as her face lights up with some unknown delight.

**6. Irony**

It's ironic that she gets the part of Desdemona, while he makes a very convincing Othello, but she isn't complaining at all.

**7. Embrace**

He thanks God his dark complexion covers up his warm face as she says with a grateful smile on her glossed lips, "Michael, you have the best hugs, you know that?"

**8. Cake**

She's glad they have a mutual love for strawberry shortcake, and she smiles brightly, as she reaches up wiping the frosting away from his cheek.

**9. Bikini**

If there is a time where he is thankful for the French's invention, it is now, as her slender body is clad in a black and white one; dark sunglasses over the eyes he never wants to get out his mind.

**10. Drama**

It's what she lives for, but this time, she runs to the beach to escape it with him, because she likes a good listener.

**11. Tears**

They make even Lola more beautiful in his eyes, and that's all that matters.

**12. Fire**

He kisses her under mistletoe, and when their lips collide, there's a new fire that is lit inside of her.

**13. Soup**

Michael learns from her roommates that she's sick with the flu, so he makes her his grandmother's homemade soup, as the perfect remedy.

**14. Distraction**

She does the PCA morning announcements after much reasoning with both Jeremiah Trottman and Dean Rivers, and he clearly makes a great co-anchor – and the little distraction she likes to keep to herself, as she tries to keep a straight face for the camera.

**15. Football**

In their version of football, they use a Frisbee, and she laughs while running and catching it, as it sails in the air toward her. Frankly, he doesn't mind that she's lame with sports – he just likes carrying her over his shoulder, playfully.

**16. Handcuffs**

Logan wishes he had a pair of handcuffs on him at this moment – they're so obvious, it's fucking ridiculous…and _**almost**_ kind of cute.

**17. Sinking**

She finds herself contemplating about him and her, and Zoey receives a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she knows why. Zoey envies Lola and Michael for one thing she doesn't have, unfortunately.

**18. Wishes**

Lola's grateful she has someone like Michael as a friend, but wishes they could be more.

**19. Question**

He works up the courage to whisper the question to her as they're on their fourth movie date, "Lola, will you be my girlfriend?"

**20. Answer**

Lola looks over at him, stunned, and then she smiles. Even though, the movie theatre is almost pitch black, it's not hard for her to capture his lips with her vanilla flavoured ones. _That_ is his answer.

**21. Time**

It's only been five years of dating, but his love for her definitely doesn't change over that time.

**22. Surprises**

She loves surprises – Zoey and Chase eventually get together, Logan decides to fly out to France to 'win' Dana's heart so they end up married, and Quinn is seven months pregnant with her first child with Mark – so as she addresses everyone at their wedding a year later reception, Lola says, "…thanks for helping out and making this day special. Oh, and by the way, Michael…I'm a month and a half pregnant…" _Surprise…_

**23. Impatient**

He's excited, and filled with anticipation, to become a father but is impatient because he wants to know what the sex of his baby is.

**24. Secret**

Lola hides anything pink to hide the secret that they'll be having a baby girl – Michael will have to be surprised, again.

**25. Nine**

He realizes that in the nine months that his wife is pregnant, it only takes the hormones mere minutes to transform her from an angel to a she-devil – not that he has a problem with that…

**26. Scream**

Lola has the right to be screaming a scream that could possibly wake up the dead; even with her husband by her side, she bites back another scream as the contractions get stronger and closer together.

**27. Emotional **

He swears he's not the type of guy to get emotional but he'll make an exception as he holds his newborn daughter in his arms, "She's perfect…"

**28. Vanessa**

Lola knows that's the perfect name – one that will carry her through life, and one name _everybody_ will know of when she's older.

**29. Complete**

This is the one moment that makes everything feel complete for him, as he kisses his wife, and then plants a gentler one on Vanessa's forehead. Now, there's completion…

* * *

**A/N: Some of the references are from the Michael/Lola moments of the new episodes. Nobody tell me that Michael/Lola can't happen – come on, Lola tried to go for the window, and Michael grabbed her to stop her (same thing happened with Logan and Quinn. HINTHINT). And then she jumped on his back, while guarding him. And THEN, on Sunday's episode when they were playing that Frisbee-football game, yeah, who was the one that grabbed Lola, and put her over his shoulder? Yeah, Michael did! SO THERE. Michael/Lola rules, and that's it! **

**Sorry about that crazy rant. I had to get it off my chest, so yeah…**

**It's midnight, and I have school tomorrow. Unfortunately, I'm starting to lose interest in fanfiction. I don't know…**

**Whatever.**

**Review**

**-Erika**

**PS. Alone at PCA was kinda dumb, except for the fighting with Dean rivers, and Coco's part at the beginning. Made me laugh. Felt bad for Stacy though. And Quinn gets clownified…**


End file.
